Time Runneth Out
by berrymonkey4648
Summary: A man is dead... lacerations all over his body and leaving only one small clue behind: a tattoo of an hourglass. Tru must race against time to save the life of a man and stop the killer before he kills again.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: True Davies, Harrison Davies, Jack Harper, Davis and "Tru Calling" TM and Copyright © Fox and its related entities.

Tru staggered into the morgue, deadbeat, knowing she was already late to work yet another time. As she walked within the morgue, she saw Davis looking at a body that had arrived late in the afternoon. The cadaver was of an old burly man, with greasy hair, slicked back to the side of his cut up face. His fat was protruding off his elastic band, which surprisingly kept his pants up. Davis glanced up from his work to see her face drained from little rest.

"Didn't get any sleep?" he asked her softly as if trying not to awake the already dead bodies.

"As usual," Tru replied nonchalantly.

"So, what have we got?"

"A thirty year old male named Gordon Templeton," Davis replied. "He died around 9:00 p.m. from lacerations all over his body".

"So we have a homicide?" Tru asked.

"Yes," Davis alleged. "I don't think he would have been able to cut himself like that".

"Some people cut themselves because it makes them feel better," she answered.

"Yes, but he has the cuts all over his back, head and inside his throat," Davis replied.

"Inside his throat?" she questioned.

"It appeared he had shards of glass in his throat," he said quietly. "Someone must have really wanted him dead".

Tru looked at the body wondering why anyone would hurt somebody in such a horrible manner. She stared at the dead man, silently, searching for any clues to help her understand his death. As Tru gazed at him she noticed a small tattoo she hadn't seen before. It was a tattoo of an hourglass.

"Davis, look at this!" Tru yelled out. There was no answer. Tru turned slowly towards the direction Davis was standing in but he was gone. _I wonder what happened to him_ she thought. Tru stared past the lifeless body until something or someone grabbed her arm.

Tru looked at the hand that clutched to her. The hand was cut and matted with blood. She then stared at the face of Gordon Templeton, which was also slashed, and to some extent bloodied. His mouth started to move and the words that came out were at first inaudible but then became louder and louder.

"HELP ME!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Tru woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding like that of a drum, thinking about the dream she had which was now a reality. She knew she had until 9:00 p.m. to solve the death of Gordon Templeton or he would be put into his very own grave. Tru jumped out of her bed, quickly getting ready to go to the morgue, until she heard a harsh strike on her door. She went to open it only to find her brother, Harrison, standing there with a smile on his face.

" Hey Tru, did you miss me?" Harrison asked.

"How can I miss you if you won't go away?" Tru questioned grabbing her belongings.

"Ha, very funny," Harrison replied. "What's the rush?"

"The usual," She answered. " So why are you here?"

"Yeah…that," he said quietly. "I was wondering if you could lend me some money".

"What happened to the money I lent you last week?" Tru asked.

"Nothing," Harrison answered. "I just need to borrow some more".

"You have a job and goals, Harrison, that's where you get money," Tru replied.

"My long term goal is to get rich quick and so far that's not working out too well," Harrison replied.

"Fine… take this," Tru said handing her brother the money while reaching for the doorknob to leave.

"Thanks Tru," Harrison said. "I owe you one".

Tru ran to her car and turned the ignition on. Slowly the ignition came and gave a whine as a hissing noise of air or steam came from the engine. Around her, Tru could hear the city, and the pulse of modern life. Then came a distinct argument that was impending from a building across from where she lived.

"You belong to me," roared a voice from above. "Until I get what I came for".

"I don't have it yet," cried another man.

"Don't fucking play." He yelled. "Because time's ticking away………"


End file.
